Rollin' The Waves Down
by TintinRossi56
Summary: Prequel to Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea. The Seven Sailors at their best. When they all re-meet at Brixham they end up in some funny situations including a drinking incident and an unfortunate incident on Farrell's ship (The Seven Sailors Trilogy - Story One)
1. The Seven Sailors

**Here it is finally. This story is a prequel to the already written Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea. The Name of the story derives from a song called Rolling The Woodpile Down which is an incredily awesome and catchy song, Its sung the best by Santiano. All seven sailors feature in this story and I wanted to put them all together and have them in funny situations. The end of the story has an interest twist that is actually linked to the Tintin universe, I thought it would better to do that so it flowed more as a story. This story is set ten years prior to Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea and is set and least a year and a half before the Crab With Golden Claws. **

**Title: Rollin' The Waves Down**

 **Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin**

 **Characthers: Captain Haddock, Captain Chester ( 5 OC'S; Captain Abel, Captain Farrell, Captain O'Rielly, Captain O'Hannon, Captain Morgan)**

 **Genre: Friendship & Humor**

 **Language: English**

 **Rating: T**

 **Themes: Drinking and being Merry!**

 **Summary: The Seven Sailors at thier best. When they all remeet at Brixham they end up in some funny situations inculding a drinking incident and an unfortunate incident on Farrell's ship.**

 **xx**

Brixham was busteling with life, in particualry the harbour. Many fisherman were returning from a hard nights work and many sailors were busy repairing thier ships before going back into the open sea. One of these sailors was Captain Farrell whom was busy repairing the deck of his ship, the Orion.

Today was proberly the worst time to complete ship repairs. It was the middle of June and the sun was beating down heavily on the sea captain's back despite the fact that he was wearing a thin white short sleeved shirt and light blue jean. Upon finishing the work he pulled his hand across his sweating brow and let himself collapse onto the upper deck of the Orion. The next thing he heard was a call so unique that only he knew what to reply.

"Yo" Called a voice, a voice that in reconised.

"Ho" Farrell called pulling himself off the deck. Captain Abel's face came into view as Farrell pulled himself onto his feet. As Abel reached the ship he looked down at the Orion and the sea faring occupant.

"Permission to come aboard" Abel asked cheekily. Farrell sighed and shot him an exasperated look.

"You don't need permission, you are always welcome on my ship" Farrell replied. Abel couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Is it four already?" Farrell questioned.

"Actually it's half four" Abel replied "They're all at the Crown and Anchor waiting for us"

"Its just six of us then" Farrell stated, clambering up the ladders to dry land where Abel was standing. Farrell's statement caused a smile to spread arcoss his face.

"Actually it's all seven of us" Abel replied, unable to prevent the chuckle as he finished the sentence. Farrell stared at Abel for a moment and then realisation dawned on him.

"Wait, Sev...Haddock came!?" Farrell exclaimed unable to prevent the smile that was currrently spreading across his face.

"I told you he would"

"But he's been so busy, I never thought that he would turn up this time"

"He's at the Crown and Anchor with Morgan and company"

Farrell was about to climb up the ladder rungs to see Abel when he realised just how sweat soaked his white shirt was.

"I erm.. may need to change first" Farrell muttered.

 **xx**

At the Crown and Anchor, Haddock, Morgan, O'Rielly, O'Hannon and Chester where enjoying a little banter whilst waiting for Abel and Farrell. The Crown And Anchor was a delightful public house that looked out into the harbour and was opposite the staute of Sir William of Orange. It was cosy inside with friendly staff and a burning hearth at the back of the pub. That was where the sea captains were sitting, slowly enjoying a drink and enjoying each others company for the first time in a good few years.

"I'm suprised you managed to get here with you being so busy" O'Hannon exclaimed to Haddock, who was sitting opposite him.

"I've got some time to spare at the moment that I didn't have before. Plus I need to hire some new crew before I get back on the open sea" Haddock replied.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Morgan stated loudly as Farrell and Abel finally walked through the door.

"Well my ship won't fix itself" Farrell replied. As Abel sat down at the far end of the table, Farrell couldn't help but smile as Captain Haddock rose from his seat. It had been far too long since they had worked together let alone seen each other so to finally see him again was a pure miracle. Farrell instantly pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you Haddock"

"Likewise, It's been too long" Haddock happily replied.

The pair sat down and soon the entire group was immersed in chatter and doing what was usual during thier mini reunions. Abel didn't drink, never had done actually so all he drank was orange juice, or sometimes lemonade to mix it up so the rest were left to drink the poison of their choice weather it was whiskey or Rum and enjoy a hearty meal. However sometimes alchohol could cause hilarious results for the group especailly with O'Hannon. O'Hannon was a pest for drinking a little too much now and then and being Irish didn't help. It just made it even funnier when he was drunk as he had a tendancy to sing Irish songs; the Wild Rover was a favourite.

As they came out of the pub at about seven pm, Abel walked out as sober as a pint of water along with O'Rielly, Morgan, Chester and Haddock. O'Hannon however staggered out behind them and wrapped one of his arms around Abel's neck. Abel kept ahold of him just in case he staggered again and that was when the song started.

"And its no ney never"

"Oh for gods sake" Abel laughed.

"At least he's a happy drunk" Farrell chuckled.

With it being June it wasn't even starting to get dark and it was still rather hot, much to Farrell's discontent. Being regulars no one really bothered them even when O'Hannon had his moments. After a moments dicussion Farrell suggested they could head back to his ship and they all agreed. They had barely stood up when an almighty splash broke the chatter. As they spun around Abel and O'Hannon where nowhere to be seen.

"Little help please" Abel called, seemingly out of nowhere.

The Captain's rushed to the railings and burst into laughter at what they saw. Abel was up to his neck in water and was trying his best to keep himself above the water as it was rather deep.

"Thundering thypoons! How on earth did you manage that?!" Haddock laughed.

"Ask him!" Abel shouted pointing to O'Rielly, who was clinging onto Abel's neck with an iron clad grip.

"Well this is a first for us" Morgan exclaimed.

 **xx**

 **Thanks for reading. I'm not even sure if this story is even remotely funny but if anyone does like this please feel free to review. It took a while to get this kickstartered as I've been feeling down in the dumps recently. Please review if you like it. More chapters will be coming shortly.**


	2. No Hopers, Jokers & Rogues

**Finally I'm back. Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with the joys of life and University assignments. Many thanks to Zanate56 for the fantastic review and thanks to the guest reviewer, I was starting to think that no one enjoyed the story. This story will have about four or five chapters so it won't be very long. This Chapter features nearly all of the seven sailors but like I said before this will have more focus on Abel, O'Hannon and O'Rielly as they didn't appear much in Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea. This chapter is named after the song No Hopers, Jokers & Rogues by Port Isaac's Fisherman's Friends, Its a terrific song with a catchy chorus. **

**xx**

Following the previous night O'Hannon was still fast asleep in one of the forecabin berths of the Orion and Farrel decided to stay put so he could keep an eye on him during the morning. The others had errards to run but they still had the afternoon spare so they decided to meet up and do something then instead.

As luck would have it Abel and Haddock, who had both left the ship earlier that mouring, bumped into each other on the way back to the Orion. Haddock and Abel had worked together several times over the years, sometimes on the same ship inculding the one time when Abel's previous ship the Castor sunk of the west coast of France. That event resurfaced now and then in conversation as a joke which irritated Abel to no end.

"I hear you've got a staff problem on the Karaboujan" Abel exclaimed.

"It's not a massive problem, All I require is a new first mate" Haddock replied. " The quicker the better too"

"Sick of us already Haddock?" Abel joked.

"Of course not Abel"

As they neared Farrell's ship they heard a massive bang followed by a plume of smoke escaping through the slightly open door to the lower deck. After exchanging worrying glances, the pair rushed down to the ship just as Farrell stepped up onto the top deck. The smoke followed him up through the now wide open door and judging by the look on his face he didn't look to happy.

"What on earth happened?" Abel asked.

"Blistering Barnacles, that stinks!" Haddock exclaimed as the scent hit his nose. The smell eminating from the lower deck smelt like rottern eggs mixed with something far worse.

"What did you do Farrell, Blow up the toilet?" Haddock asked. Abel stiffeled a laugh causing Farrell to shoot him a strange look.

Another figure emerged from within the depths of the Orion and the state of the figure in question kickstarted Haddock and Morgan into a fit of laughter. The figure in question was Captain Morgan. Morgan's long black hair was puffed up like an afro as if he had been electrocuted and his face and neck was covered in indescribable muck. He smiled broadly up untill the point that Farrell shot daggers at him barely moments later.

"Ask him" Farrell stated, motioning at Morgan.

All three of them looked at Morgan, causing him to gulp involuntarily.

"What?" Morgan joked shakily, trying to ease the tension as smoke continued to billow out of the door.

"Experiment gone wrong. I'll fix it, no worries" Morgan continued, still trying to break the tension.

"Please do" Farrell replied, raising one of his eyebrows.

Morgan paused, wondering if Farrell really wanted to hear the other vital peice of information he needed to tell him.

"Oh and by the way, I'm not sure if you want to hear this but... you may need a new mircowave"

As Morgan escaped back to the lower deck Farrell's face dropped. Some things never changed.

"I'm going to kill him" Farrell muttered as he headed back down into the lower deck leaving Abel and Haddock in utter stitches.

Later that day Haddock, Chester and Morgan regrouped in the Crown And Anchor and Haddock was more than happy to relay to Chester what had happened on the Orion earlier that day.

"What exactly were you doing Morgan?" Chester laughed.

"I'd rather not say" Morgan replied, taking a good drink of his pint in an attempt to hide the small smile that was forming.

"It's never boring when we get together, is it?" Chester exclaimed.

"You're right there. I haven't had this much fun in years!" Haddock laughed.

"Actually Chester, Haddock, I was wondering if I could run something by you's. It's just an idea I've got" Morgan asked.

"Sure go ahead" Chester replied, placing his drink back down on the coaster.

"I was thinking about opening a pub after I retire"

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, as long as you're focusing on drink and not food" Haddock replied, gaining an odd look from Morgan in the process.

"If what happened earlier is anything to go by you would have better luck smoking raw salmon in the kitchen" Chester exclaimed.

Thankfully Morgan saw the funny side and laughed along with them.

"It sounds like a good idea Morgan, pay no attention to us, we're just having fun with you. Have you thought of a name for your pub yet?" Haddock asked.

"Unfortunately not, nothing is leaping out at me at the minent" Morgan replied.

"You'll need something that sticks" Haddock stated.

"Like smoke" Chester mentioned.

Haddock and Morgan stared at Chester, making him pause before taking a drink of his pint.

"Sorry"

Suddenly halfway through his sip Chester had a brainwave.

"I've got a good idea!"

"If it's got anything to do with smoke, food or mircowaves, keep it to yourself" Morgan exclaimed.

"No... I.. I meant a pub name" Chester replied with a smile on his face. "What about The Seven Sailors?"

Morgan paused in thought.

"I like it, seems ironic given their is seven of us" Morgan exclaimed. "It sticks"

 **Please review if you like the story as I'm really starting to enjoy this. This chapter explains The Seven Sailors pub in Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea. I will be mentioning things that link to the third story in the trilogy which is the sequel to Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea. I am definately doing a third story and this will be named Tides Of Time. This story should be updated weekly but sometimes I might not be able to so updates may be a bit slow untill I finish my second semester. Thanks for reading and again if you do like the chapter please review as I really love reviews. It is my first attempt at a humor fanfiction so please be nice. **


	3. There Is Only Water

**Sorry for the long wait in between these chapters, Life has me really busy at present time. I hope that anyone reading is enjoying it as I am starting to enjoy writing this. I will be updating Ghost In The Mirror soon just in case anyone is wondering and I am also considering putting Angels Fall First back onto FanFiction but under a different name as it is actually fully written and I do not want the story to have gone to waste so look out for that story. The story postulates that Tintin is a fallen angel and Rastapopulus is a demon, If anyone is interested in reading keep your eye's pleaded. That story will only be about seven chapters long. Anyway back to this story, this story only has one more chapter to go if it's lucky but the ending will flow straight into the Crab With Golden Claws where he meets Tintin and ends up wrapped in his amazing adventures. The first part of this chapter is Abel and Farrell but the second part is Captain Haddock and Captain O'Hannon attempting to have a hobby. This chapter is set the day after the events in the last chapter. Please enjoy and if you like the chapter please review.**

 **xx**

The Sea was Farrell's only home as far as he was concerned and he was more comfortable in the open sea than on dry land. He was also an exceptionally strong swimmer.

It was barely six am but Farrell wanted to ease some stress and no place was better than the Brixham breakwater open air swimming pool. Being in the water made him feel free and alive, that everthing was at peace. Pushing off from the far side of the pool, he dived back under the water and swam right to the bottom then began to swim along the bottom of the pool. He savoured the feel of the water upon every square inch of his body as the water skimmed across his swimming trunks. This was perfect and ever so peaceful; something that Farrell would do everyday if he could. With it being six a.m. there was no one else in the pool and the rising sun just added to the beauty and serenity. Orange streaks were etched across the early morning sky reflecting off every inch of the water and the blazing heat of the sun was begining to reveal itself and as it did the temperature would turn right up. Pushing up from the pool floor he quickly exposed his mouth above the surface of the water, inhaled more oxygen and then sunk below the water again. Swimming back along the bottom of the pool he resurfaced at the side, taking a deep breath of the sweet oxygenated air. As he breathed in deeply he noticed Captain Abel leaning against the gate.

"You must have been a merman in another life" Abel exclaimed with a smile.

"Or a fish" Farrell replied as he pulled himself out of the pool. Abel handed Farrell's towl over to him and they sat down on the stone wall that looked out to sea.

"I'm going to miss this" Farrell breathed.

"It's not very often we get a chance like this" Abel replied. They both sighed in sync and leaned back, taking in the beautiful sight that laid before them.

xx

Around the time of quater to ten, a good few hours later, Haddock and O'Rielly where enjoying a coffee in the Brixham Harbor cafe. The group didn't confort to the usual steorotypes of sailors, that involved drinking untill they dropped. At that time Haddock was prone to have a coffee now and then. The pair were enjoying a light banter, in peace for that matter, when O'Hannon came through the door and walked up to the pair.

"Haddock, what are you doing here?" O'Hannon asked.

"I'm having a coffee" Haddock replied innocently and with an edge of scarcasm, not having a clue what O'Hannon was taking about. O'Hannon proceeded to reel in an invisible fish with a non existant rod. That was when it dawned.

"Aww no" Haddock groaned.

"Come on you promised" O'Hannon begged. Haddock pulled a face. "Come on. South West Coast Path in front of the university building in five minents"

Haddock looked at O'Rielly, hoping for a way out but all O'Rielly could do was smile and shrug.

"Fine" Haddock muttered, giving into O'Hannon who now had a big smile plastered across his face.

As Haddock walked away O'Rielly tried his best to stifle a laugh but he was unable to.

"Wipe that smile off your face" Haddock exclaimed as he began to walk away. Uable to keep his laugh in any longer he burst out laughing gaining a sneaky side smile from Haddock as he left the cafe.

"I can't!" O'Rielly laughed

xx

Captain Haddock wasn't a massive fan of fishing and the main problem with the pathway just down from the university biulding was the lack of railings. A recipe for disater given the events of the past few days. After the pair cast thier lines they sat down and both sighed in sync. They both looked at each other then quietly chuckled.

"You'll scare the fish away" O'Hannon whispered.

"I doubt I appeal much to them anyway" Haddock replied.

O'Hannon smiled and shook his head.

That was the other problem with fishing. It was a quiet sport, or hobby, whichever more accurately described it. Haddock eventually got himself into a flow and began to enjoy it but after an hour and a half they still weren't biting.

"O'Hannon, Is there definately fish here?" Haddock asked.

"It's not always about the fish Haddock" O'Hannon replied.

"Then why call it fishing?" Haddock asked sarcastically.

The rocketing sound of a motor brought them both to reality and they rushed to the edge of the path to see Captain Chester in a speed boat.

"Where have you been?" O'Hannon shouted down.

"Running errands, Still am actually. What are you's doing?" Chester replied.

"Well we were fishing" Haddock replied, emphasising the were. Chester looked into the water and only then did he notice the lines coming out of the water.

"Oophs" he whispered.

"And any fish that were down there proberly aren't there anymore" O'Hannon continued.

"Sorry lads" Chester replied.

"Don't worry about it, it was more for relaxation purposes" O'Hannon exclaimed causing Haddock to shake his head.

"But fishing is about fish so what were you doing?" Chester asked.

O'Hannon paused, not sure how to answer that but Haddock was on hand to help him out.

"Reeling" Haddock stated, with a smile across his face.

O'Hannon didn't know where to look.

"Right erm.. I Won't belong. Good luck with your...reeling"

Chester was off within seconds leaving them to watch as he headed over to Torquay. His way was a lot faster than the buses for that matter, making it the mire efficent choice.

"Now what are we going to do" Haddock asked, knowing that their chances of reeling in any fish was pretty small.

O'Hannon shrugged.

"We could buy a fish from the market" Haddock suggested motioning towards the harbor masters office. O' Hannon looked at him and smiled.

"You know me too well Haddock" O'Hannon exclaimed.

 **Woohoo. Actually managed to type this up in under an hour. Rather happy with this. If you like the chapter please review. I'm really enjoying writing this.**


	4. Men Of The Sea

**Yay Finally i'm back. My dissertation has been keeping me busy for the last few month and finally it's nearly done. As a treat I thought I would upload my final chapter for this story. And by the way thanks very much to the guest reviewer who pointed out that I had referenced to wrong. I meant to say that the Bullers Arms not the Crown and Anchor so thanks for that. This chapter features the Sea Captains heading back to work early and Abel manages to catch Captain Haddock before he leaves from Southampton . This chapter will link in quite nicely with the Crab With Golden Claws so watch out for that at the end of the story. Many thanks and please review if you like the story.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. Hoch Im Norden - Santiano**

 **2\. Men Of The Sea - The McCalmans**

 **3\. Kinder De Kolumbus - Santiano**

xx

They should have known that the peace was too good to last. After getting called back to work sooner than usual none of them were able to say a proper goodbye, which sadderned Haddock. Haddock looked up at the Karaboujan and sighed. He was sad he had to leave so soon but duty called. He had managed to hire a first mate but saying that the man that he did hire seemed a little too keen and some of the crew seemed to know. As he began to make his way up the gangway a call echoed from behind him.

"Did you think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye?"

Haddock turned around to see Captain Abel standing at the bottom of the gangway with a big smile on his face. Walking back down the gangway he couldn't hide his happiness at Abel's presence.

"How did you.."

"I don't leave untill tomorrow morning" Abel interjected.

"Lucky you. What about the others, have thay set sail yet?" Haddock asked.

"O'Rielly and O'Hannon set sail ealier this morning. Farrell and Morgan are leaving later today"

Haddock smiled and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the first mate appeared at the top of the gangway.

"It's nearly time to cast off" He called.

"Give me five minuets Allan" Haddock replied.

Allan gave Abel an odd look and then walked back into the interior of the ship.

"Who was that?" Abel asked, feeling slightly concerned.

"Allan Thompson, my new first mate"

"Hmm"

"Why whats wrong?" Haddock asked.

"Nothing its just he looks a bit suspicious" Abel replied

"Mind you he did seem a bit keen" Haddock said quietly.

"Just keep an eye on him please, I don't fancy a repeat of what happened on my ship with Captain Black" Abel exclaimed.

Haddock managed a half smile.

"Don't worry I'll be careful"

Haddock could remember the incident with Captain Black extremely well, then again the whole group could. It still puzzled Abel how the police shifted their attention from him to Black but eventually Abel decided that some things aren't worth worring about so he gradually forgot about it.

"I'll be dammed, Captain Abel, Long time no see"

Abel looked up to the origin of the voice and saw someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Herbert!? You never told me the pair of you worked on the same ship" Abel exclaimed.

"I did offer him a chance to transfer but he said no" Haddock chuckled.

Herbert made his way down the gangway and pulled Abel into a hug. Herbert Dawes was a sailor and a very good friend to Captain Haddock, who had worked with him for years. At the moment Captain Haddock couldn't seem to get rid of Herbert. He had offered him the chance to transfer three or four times and each and every time he had said no but unbeknownst to Haddock something fishy was afoot on the Karaboujan and Herbert was trying to get to the bottom of it.

"We're ready to disembark" Herbert mentioned.

"Give me a minuent"

As Herbert walked back up the gangway Abel smiled and handed a present bag over to Haddock. Haddock frowned slightly but upon opening the bag a big smile spread across his face.

"You know me too well Abel" Haddock smiled as he pulled a bottle of Loch Lommond from the confides of the bag. Abel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks Abel"

"No probs Archibald"

The pair hugged quickly.

"Promise me one thing, Don't make it too long till we see you again"

He smiled and nodded.

"I promise"

He watched Haddock walk onto the Karaboujan and as the gangway was pulled away he prayed that all of his friends, inculding Haddock, would return in one peice. Abel was espcially worried about Haddock's first mate, there was something about him that crept him out. As the defening sound of the ships horn resonated through his ears, one thought remained.

"Be safe" Abel whispered.

xx

At the other end of the country in the docks at Falmouth, Morgan and Farrell were preping to head out, well Morgan was. As Morgan was walking to the Camulis, he noticed Farrell snoozing on one of the benches with the newspaper open across his lap. Shaking his head, he headed over to him with an urge to empty a bucket of ice cold water over him. Thankfully that urge dissapeared and instead he opted for a something else. Upon approaching the bench, he placed his hand on Farrell's shoulder. Farrell immediatly jumped out of his snooze and came face to face with the unruly mob of Captain Joseph Morgan.

"Jeez Morgan" Farrell exclaimed loudly.

"Come on sleepyhead, we need to go"

Pulling himself up he swung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed the paper and then joined Morgan on his walk to the Camulis. As they walked Farrell folded the paper and continued to read where he had left off but in the process noticed an interesting article down the side of the page.

"Hey Morgan, Check this out" Farrell stated, motioning to the article at the side of the page.

"Interesting. Drug running operation in Scotland exposed by a young belgian journalist. Wow. Good for him, the world needs more people like him" Morgan stated.

"You're right there" Farrell agreed.

"I read another article about a journalist exposing a drugs ring in Shanghigh a while back. I wonder if it's the same lad?" Morgan postulated.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I doubt any of us will have adventures like that" Farrell commented.

"Even Haddock?!" Morgan laughed.

"Haddock's not adventurous, I can't see that happening unless it's to find lost treasure from a sunken ship"

"That sounds about right" Morgan exclaimed.

They had no idea what Haddock's current voyage would bring him but his life changed the second that Allan decided to take over the ship and upon reaching the docks in Belgium he would meet someone who would change his life forever.

 **Thanks for following the story. Please review if you like it because I really enjoyed writing this. Tides of Time will be coming soon so watch out for that. A tiny thing metioned in this chapter is the vital part of the plotline within Tides Of Time. Tides of Time should be up by May or June and it's quite long and it will be part three of the trilogy. Many thanks TintinRossi56 :D**


End file.
